What Started With a Letter
by maychewn
Summary: sanji feelings will never be the same again and then come a mastery's letter for him. what will happen now? and what will zoro do?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ^^ this is my very first story in English, and my very first on this site too... I'm.. Not very good with English and l'm sorry if it comes out a little bad. I would be very happy if I got a comment and review..  
l'm still not sure if I can write well in English, but I try my best.

Edit: thank you for my bata, crystalbluefox that read it again and helped me improve it.

and thank you for my new bata opens up 4 nobody

~.-.-.~

Chapter 1

~.-.-.~

It took him a long time to understand what was bothering him. It wasn't like he didn't know what it was- he did! It was just too much to admit it to himself, not to mention the others in his crew. That thing that had been nagging at him, it bothered him every time he saw that stupid, idiotic excuse of a moss-head.

On one hand he enjoyed their fights and the competition between them. It was like some kind of a bond that he had never experienced with anybody else. In their fights, Zoro was completely with him, and only with him. On the other hand, he knew how deeply loyal the moss head was toward their captain, Luffy. Although, he himself felt some of that loyalty to him as well, it was nothing compared to the moss-head asshole loyalty.

No, not even close. It was a fact, and he had already accepted it. He lived with that knowledge every single day this feeling of his would never be able to be compared to the moss-head's loyalty to their captain, it would never be prioritized above that loyalty, and therefore he was never going to mention it to anybody.

For some reason it felt so frustratingly. It annoyed him so much that it was actually… tiring. How stupid is that anyway? It's not like he did anything difficult or something to acknowledge this thing, to accept it, he even tried to ignore it… but it was no use. Whatever he tried, even to hate that stupid fucker… he still felt like this. He was not sure when or why this even started inside him… This tired attitude.

Tired from all of this, not the adventures they had together, those were fun. But this thing with the marimo, this feeling that he himself couldn't admit to himself, even if he is going to die a terrible death someday, he was never going to accept it and never going to talk about it.

Maybe it was for the best, everyone already believed that they had a brotherly-hate relationship, and the asshole never treated him differently than the others.

It's true that this asshole always enjoyed to insult and irritate him but… it wasn't like he didn't enjoy to do the same to him. It was a "funny" weird game that they "played" between them.

He also knew how this asshole loved to sacrifice his life for his Nakama's wellbeing, especially for Luffy's… but also for the cook -but that's the thing! He never wanted this self sacrificing act! He never asked for it in the first place!

Stupid shitty marimo!

But he couldn't tell him that, his hatred for is self sacrificing masochistic acts now... could he?

So he just kept his mouth shut and smoked his favorite cigarettes on the railing. Blowing out the smoke to the air and shared the last stub with the sea, as he tossed it out into the ocean. He turned his back to it and returned to his Kitchen, as he always did and always will do; starting dinner, listening to the noise from the idiots outside, who playfully did their own things, as they always did.

He was also well aware of the secrets this asshole wouldn't tell to anybody, of his precious "past" he kept to himself. The reason as to why he wanted to become the greatest swordsman in the world. But like the shitty marimo, he too had his own secrets. And he was fine with things this way, he wasn't interested what kind of shit happened in his past, the shit in the past could stay behind, for all he cared.

He finished preparing the meals just before the scream for food, that he long ago grown accustomed to hearing and the breakthrough of his captain into the kitchen.

"Sanji food!"

It was both a nice but also an annoying routine at the same time.  
"Food is ready, Nami-san… Robin-chwan." Sanji called with a passionate voice, eyes like hearts as he started his weird dance as they enter the Kitchen. All to please the ladies.

"Thanks, sanji-kun."

"Thank you, cook-san."

"Here's yours, assholes."

After he did his usual reaction over the girls, he handed the others their meals, before taking his own place among them, he loved the noise, he loved to hear how much they enjoyed his food and he loved their happy laugher. Smiling wasn't hard, on the contrary, but Sanji didn't care, he didn't care to smile goofily and at his friends, because it was welcome, because he was a part of them, and kicking Luffy's head when he tried to steal food, was just a part of it all.

Although he always sent short glances toward the swordsman every now and then, disguised in an annoyed glare if he should get caught, but he never said anything. At least not during the meal time.

Anyway, the fun did not last for long, suddenly they heard the sound of a bird calling from the deck, and a really noisy one too. They stopped eating and looked at one another.

"Did you hear that, Luffy?" Nami asked, the others nodded positively with their heads.

"Yeah... Wonder what it is," Luffy said with his mouth full of food.

"Let's go check it out." Nami said briefly and everyone did as she said getting up. They went to the deck, but there was nothing unusual to seen, except for a strange bird that was a little too big for a normal bird. It was sitting on the deck, its strange colors only intensified its hard look.

"What's with the bird?" Sanji asked.

"She look strange," Nami said with a suspicious look.

"She look yummy!" Luffy jumped before any of them ever could stop him.

"W..wait a sec… -Luffy!" Nami yelled, but like always he didn't listen and approached the bird until he was in front of it.

"Amazing! She's soo big!" Luffy said and wandered around the bird like a curious child.

"Maybe she's like a special extinct birds that nobody had seen before. Have I ever told you how I, the great Captain Usopp, saved 1000 birds from a hurricane storm …oi, are you listening?!" Usopp shouted when he noticed that they were all ignoring him.

"I think this bird belong to someone of royalty," Robin said.

"Why do you think that?" Chooper asked.

"Look at how nurtured she is... and the collar on her neck." Robin pointed, Sanji nodded.

"Robin-chwan's so smart!" He exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Hmm? What's that?" Luffy asked, as the bird passed him the daily newspaper and a letter. The others came closer to check it out as well, but before they were able to do anything else, the bird lept up and took to the sky. Even after she disappeared into the night, Sanji couldn't stop looking after her wondering for himself

"What was up with that bird? I have a bad feeling about it."

"Let me see this…" Nami took the paper and the letter from Luffy and started to read it. After a while she looked at the cook who still looked toward the sky with a worried expression. "This paper looks very old, look at the date, and this letter…mm, Sanji-kun.."

"Ah? Yes, Nami-san?" Sanji turned to look at her, and received the letter from her hands.

"I think this is for you, see? It has your name on it." The others turned to him with curious stares.

"Why don't you open it?" Usopp said, who was curious as hell like the others were.

"Yeah, open it, bro," Franky said with excitement.

Sanji glanced at the letters with his name and sighed as he put it in his pocket taking out a cigarette. He lit it and took a deep breath.

"Come on! Why you all just standing here for?! Dinner's getting cold."

"Open the letter Sanji, don't be an ass!"

"I am an ass, live with it!" He said, giving them his best annoying smirk.

Both Chopper and Usopp grumbled in annoyance, but they were both too curious to just let it go, the rest of them just looked at him. He tried to ignore the swordsman's gaze, it bored into him, telling him that he knew that something was wrong, but it was Robin who instead voiced their concern. "Are you all right, cook-san?"

Sanji blew out some smoke and gave her a big smile.

"Well of course, Robin-chwan. l"m so happy that you would worry about me!" With hearts in his eyes again, he took her hands while happily jumping around her, but it came to an abrupt end as he got punched in the head by Nami.

"Stop with the idiotic behavior! l'm too tired for this. Thanks for the dinner and good night," She said and walked away from them, when behind her Sanji jumped, waving after her.

"Good night, my sweet love Nami-saaan," he said with passionate gleeful voice, the hearts this time almost blooming out of his eyes.

"I want to know what it say!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing at the cook's pocket, who in return swirled around and kicked him in the head, making his way toward the boy's sleeping quarters. "Oww, Sanji you… Why did you do that?" Luffy howled and touched his head.

"It's too freaking dark to read outside, and it's late! Eat the rest of the dinner or go to sleep! I'll take care of the dishes tomorrow." Sanji stopped for a moment and sighed as he heard his captain's pitiful whining. "Tomorrow, I will read it tomorrow and tell you, okay? Don't worry, Luffy," the cook said in a calming voice without looking back, before heading inside to get some sleep… and some peace.

"Oh.. Okay then. Tomorrow!" Luffy responded with his usual big smile, just like a child, while the others screamed at him with unsatisfied expressions.

"Luffy!"

"How could you! We want to know!" Chopper protested with a pout.

"Eh? Don't worry, we can trust Sanji," Luffy said with his usual big smile, the others just sighs and moves to another subject. They went inside to eat the rest of the dinner. After eating they sat there for a few minutes and talked about the paper they got from the bird. Robin decided to check it out the following morning. After clearing the table and counters, they all said their goodnights and went to sleep, each in their own place. Except for Zoro, who had nightshift. At some point in the silent night, he went to the boy's bunkroom, from where a cacophony of different muffled snores erupted. Looking at Sanji through the darkness, he moved closer, as silently as he could.

"Oi, shit cook. I know you're not sleeping," he said in an harsh but hushed tone, he didn't want to wake up any of the others.

"Now that you woke me up I'm not, asshole marimo!" Sanji mumbled back, with his back turned towards him.

"What's your problem, damn cook?!"

"Nothing! Just let me sleep, you fucking moron!"

"I'm not letting you until you spit it out," Zoro said, showing his seriousness by giving the cook a little kick. Sanji just growled at him but didn't say anything but that. He refused to give anything to the swordsman except for growls and a very annoyed glare. After the fifth kick he had enough though.

"What the hell do you want, damn marimo?!"

"You didn't want the other's to know what was written in that letter. You're hiding something, isn't that it, damn cook?"

"I didn't say that. It's your imagination," the cook answer with a very low voice, almost a whisper, as was he slowly drifting into sleep.

"Instincts. And my instincts are always right," the swordsman corrected him, the cook sighed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you… but they're wrong this time. And don't you have a night watch to take care of tonight?" It was the first thing that came up in the cook's head to get rid of the swordsman, and it worked perfectly, since he could hear the grumpy stomping, as the swordsman walked away.

"I'm not done with you, better remember that, shitty cook!" Zoro promised, and with that he left the room.

"Damn shitty marimo moss head!" The cook cursed at him and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep finally to catch him and drag him down to peaceful unknowingness.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again ^^ this is the second chapter. I wanted to give you at least that until the next week. I may still edit a few things but… here it is. I like this ch ^^ I feel like it flows better than the first one. Hope you like it *-*

a.n: thank you to my now bata for bata this ch opens up 4 nobody

Chapter 2

Zoro sat in the nest all night, pondering what what going on with the blond cook lately. It's not like they stop fighting but, for the past two weeks he hadn't even looked at him…

Zoro could tell that something was different. Like the cook put an invisible barrier between them. A barrier that no one else could feel.

Zoro didn't like it one bit, it's not like they ever get along "well", but he never wanted to be push to the side like this and this letter thing made it even worse.

The morning came with the heat of the sun. He just knew that someone was down there below, but he decided to stay in his sitting position.

Somewhere in his mind, Zoro was very worried about sanji. Out of all the crew, Sanji was the one he fully trusted. Other than Luffy, Luffy was his captain, and he had to trust his captain. That's just how Zoro was. Not that he would say any of this aloud, of course.

He still wanted to do something about this damn cook before they anchored in on an island but… What? He began to ponder again and looked down from the nest.

To Zoro's surprise, Sanji was on the deck, and his hands rested carefully on the rail. He was holding a piece of paper in one of his hands, with a cigarette in his mouth. He couldn't see what was written there, but the expression on sanji face seemed strange and somehow very sad. Zoro felt his heart split a little for this expression, but couldn't tell why he felt that way.

So he just kept looking at him from the nest, and suddenly sanji crumple the letter between his hands, and gave it a hard crush before he tried to throw him out to the sea but at the last moment Sanji give up, and put the letter in his pocket. Blew out some smoke and went away to his kitchen.

Zoro wanted to stop Sanji from leaving but he didn't make it in time before the blond disappeared to the kitchen. He got down from the nest, thinking about what he had just seen and his heart warned him that something is very off. Something was wrong with the cook, and it was not just his instincts talking. Zoro had to check it out before noon.

After a while, Zoro entered the kitchen in silence, sneering at Sanji's back and sat at the table.

He knew what his excuse for coming there was but not what to do after that, so he just continue watching Sanji's actions from a good distance point. He had to admit, his back was more muscular than he had previously noticed. S***. I have to find out what is going on… and fast.

"Do you need something, marimo?" he heard Sanji ask and almost fell onto the floor

"Yeah, booze," Zoro said with a stutter, to him it sounded stupid but he didn't really care.

Sanji sent him a short look and smile a little.

"Moss head, you are so predictable. Fine, but only this time. Wait a sec," Sanji said briefly and come back to his cooking.

After a few minutes, Sanji pulled out a bottle from one of the drawers and threw it in Zoro's direction. Zoro automatically caught the bottle and opened it.

"Thanks," he said in his deep voice.

Sanji always knew what kind of alcohol Zoro preferred and somehow, always kept one just for him. He liked that about him, maybe because Sanji was the cook of the ship so he had to know this kind of stuff. After all, he was the one that fed them every day.

"So if you are done you can-"

"No.. Wait.." Zoro stopped him.

"What now?"

"Today.. I- I'm going to stay with you!"

"Ahh?" Sanji blurt out, raising his eyebrow.

"You know… watching you," Zoro stumble again, he wasn't very good with words, he knew that.

"Why?"sanji asked surprised and a little suspicious.

Zoro wasn't surprised to receive this response, he himself would react the same way if Sanji ever said things like that to him, but he still didn't know how to answer him, so he just remained silent for a while, wondering when an answer would appear to him. Then sanji interrupted him.

"Ohh, I see. You're still worried about what I've been "hiding" from the crew in that shitty letter. You can stop now! I'm already done reading it, and I'll tell the crew today, although it didn't contain anything special," he said with his usual voice but there was something in his eyes that bothered Zoro, that keep his gaze trained on him.

"You know, I don't believe you one bit, shitty cook," Zoro said to sanji blankly and proudly.

"Then what can I do, marimo? What are you planning now!?" There was still suspicion in his voice, Zoro lowered his shoulders and smiled a bit.

Look who's talking. I'm not the one that's been hiding and planning things behind my back!

Zoro wanted to say that to him but stopped himself. He didn't need a fight with him right now, he wanted to know and understand what had been going on with him for the past two weeks, but how..?

"Oi.. Shitty marimo, are you here?"

"I'm here and I'm going to watch you, like it or not," Zoro said eventually. It was a bit harsh but that was what came out of him in that moment.

"No you don't, get out stupid marimo!." Sanji ordered and ran at him for a kick, Zoro pushed him back, defending himself and without his will, they started to fight.

Zoro had to admit that he kind of missed this after the two weeks that Sanji spent avoiding him completely, but their battle was interrupted by the members of the crew that arrived to the kitchen.

"Good morning, fighting again?" Asked Usopp.

"I"m hungryyy, bring me meat," Luffy whined.

"You guys! can't you cut it out at least in the morning?"

nami sighed in despair, and robin just chuckled a little. Sanji stopped and approached her with a smile and eyes like hearts.

"Ahhh Nami-san, my love. I'm so sorry… your breakfast." Sanji brought the meals and snacks to the girls, and then to the others, glaring at Zoro with every move, almost try to kill him with a stare.

After breakfast, the crew asked Sanji about the letter when he just smile warmly and take another cigarette to his mouth.

"It looks like the shitty old man wanted to say hello, and that he is an idiot." Sanji summed up with a cold voice and lit his cigarette.

"Ahh, Zeff did? What else did he say?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"I told you just now!" he said irritated.

"But how come this the only think he has to say? What about the food?" luffy grumbled.

"Well, never mind that… Did you find anything about that paper, robin chawn?" Sanji ask and Robin shook her head.

"I read that paper twice, but I didn't find anything in particular."

"I see… Then let's leave it for awhile," Sanji said and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey Robin, are you sure you didn't find anything that can be connect to the Baratie restaurant?" Nami asked with a puzzled look.

"l'm afraid not, not even a clue." Robin answered calmly and drink her tea.

"Weird.. Then why that bird give that paper to us?" Nami asked herself out loud.

"And a letter to Sanji from Zeff no less. Can you show it to us?" Usopp asked Sanji and extended his hand to him.

Sanji just moved his hand to sign "no" and said, "I already threw that letter to the sea.. sorry."

"What? How could you Sanji-kun?!" with anger and will to hit him on the head.

"I'm sorry nami-san, ahh the angry nami-san is so beautiful," he cried with a passionate voice

"Oh well, let's forget about it. Sanji I'm hungry.." Luffy begged him.

"You just ate breakfast you moron!" Sanji snapped at him.

"But l'm still hungry Sanji! All this talking made me hungry again."

"I don't give a shit!" Sanji yelled and kicked him in the head.

Zoro listened to all the conversation in silence and realized that sanji has been lying to them. Now he just had to find out why he lied and what was really written in that damn letter. Sanji was such a bother to handle.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's weird how inspiration works *-* and the reviews of a stranger, thank you so much.

and thank you so much my bate opens up 4 nobody

* * *

After the tense conversation was over, each one of the team turned back to their business, aside from one swordsman who decided to stick around the cook all day like a glue.

"Although the idiot say that…" Sanji raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a twisted expression.

The green haired man slept peacefully on the table, snoring loudly like a tank, and saliva dripping out of his mouth. Sanji heaved a long deep sigh.

"You dumb Swordsman.. What is the point in watching me when you are asleep? " Sanji sighed again and turned to wash the dishes. the only thing Luffy said about this before he left was,'"Shishi… Zoro is funny. Let's leave him here "

The cook wanted to wake him up but hesitated for a second. It felt to him more calm and warm to watch him sleep than to argue with him when he was a awake, plus it give him a sort of freedom that he didn't have when the idiot was conscious.

After finishing with the dishes, the cook went back to the table and sat himself in front Zoro, who slept peacefully, and lit a cigarette in silence. The room was silent with the only the two in it.

Sanji wondered in that silent kitchen how this weird connection had started between himself and Zoro, and they never spoke about this, not with a real words or a real conversation. Not that the cook going to start now, that was how their relationship worked. Maybe if fate were different, they could have never have met each other.

Although Sanji always loved to make fun of his weird hair color, what he really wanted was to touch it, to feel it under his finger tips. And without him noticing his hand moved on its own to this green hair. The man who didn't see it coming keep sleeping, when Sanji finally noticed where his hand was, so close to Zoro, he started to tremble and stopped himself quickly before the contact was made and left the table to stand on his feet, far away from the sleeping person. He turned his back to take a deep breath from the cigarette.

"shit! What the hell am I doing?! I hate this shitty marimo, totally! I like girls dammit! I don't want to touch this idiot! why would I want to touch his stupid hair!" His body trembled without control and he lit one more cancer stick, dragging it deeply into his lungs and out again. "I just need to clear my head a bit, that's all.."

The cook convinced himself and took out his pocket watch, eying Zoro and then the small clock.

"It's all this shithead fault. Shit, I have to prepare snacks for the girls. Oh well, I might as well make him something."

Later that day, Zoro woke up to the wonderful smell of food and slowly opened his eyes, sniffing the air.

"It smell so good… Mmm..."

After his vision was restored, his eyes captured the full plate with hot and tempting food standing next to his noise and Zoro felt his hunger take control over him. He couldn't resist and started eating from the plate with his hands and a big appetite. Only after the plate was empty he sighed with relief. He could admit to himself that it was a wonderful meal, but not in front the cook. The truth was that he really liked all this guy cooked. Whatever the cook made was always amazing and tasty. And that reminded him, "Wait.. Where is this curlybrow cook anyway?! Damn, he must have escaped when I was sleeping."

Zoro got to his feet right away and ran from the kitchen to the deck, wandering a little with his eyes after that damn blond. After some running around he found his target flirting with the girls again and bringing them their snack.

"Damn you, shitty cook! I'll show you what happens to those who run away," he hissed as he got closer to the cook, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him possessively away from the girls.

"Oi, what the hell?... Let go of me!"

The girls watched both of them leaving with surprised looks.

"What's going on with Zoro today?" she ask with a curious voice

"Who knows." robin grinned knowingly and continued to drink her coffee.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

After some distance from the girls Zoro pressed Sanji hard against the wall, blocking his way and sent him a cold look.

"Why the hell did you go off after what I said?!" He said in an icy voice. Sanji didn't twitch or move, only sighed.

"It's your fault shitty marimo, for falling asleep. You can blame only yourself for this." Sanji said with a calm voice and a grin, removing the strong grip on him with ease. Zoro still sent him his icy look, ready to attack at any minute.

"Relax already, I want to show you something," he said in a calm and cool voice.

"If you think you can distract me then you-!" He began with a growl, but Sanji stopped him in the middle and began to drag him away to the place at the head of the ship, and Zoro's cold glare melted straight away. Zoro hated this immediate influence on him.

When they got there, sanji arranged some barrels in a line and motioned him to get closer.

"What the hell?.. Barrels?" Zoro frowned.

"Look inside," Sanji said in a secure voice.

Zoro did what he said and opened one of the barrels, inside he found plenty of alcohol and booze bottles with ice. Zoro's eyes widened.

"What the…? Why...?" He looked at Sanji who stood there, smoking his cigarette.

"I figured it might be easier for you that way, instead of coming to the kitchen every time."

After he said that, Sanji sat next to one of the barrels, and took one bottle for himself. Zoro, completely thrown back, never expected this, so he didn't know what to say or how to react.

"I… Well.. I…" he stumble, and he hated it. He wanted to say something to him. Sanji just smile and motioned him to come sit.

"Forget it, it's nothing, you don't have to say anything. Today i'm in the mood for a drink so come and join me, marimo." Zoro smiled back and took his invitation a bottle in his hands.

"Well, I never refuse a drink, but I wouldn't have guessed that you, of all people, would invite me. What's the occasion?" Zoro asked and opened his bottle. Sanji just lowered his shoulders and started to drink. Zoro could see the drink was not to his liking but let him do has he please, and Sanji continued to drink three or four more.

"Nothing much, I'm just in the mood," he said quietly, looking at his feet.

"Mmm well, if something's bothering you, you could always tell me. I'll listen," he said with a grin and began to empty the bottle in his hands.

"I can't…" Sanji answered almost in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to," he concluded.

"What kind of answer is that, shitty cook?!" Zoro asked in growling and grunted with the cook's eyes boring a hole on the floor.

Zoro sighed and began to try making a deal with the cook.

"Fine, let's make a deal. You tell me what's bothering you, and I'll tell you something about me. Deal?"

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Sanji asked with a surprised look on his face, Zoro smiled a little.

"Yep, promise you."

Sanji smile back at him softly, and lowered his head again in despair, "I… think I've fallen in love with... someone."

Zoro laughed hysterically and took another bottle, Sanji frowned at him.

"You are always 'in love', pervert cook, with different women every time. It's nothing new."

"Asshole. I'm serious this time!" he shouted at him and put his head on his knees.

"Me too. Is it Nami?" said Zoro still laughing hard.

"Forget it. Now it's your turn."

Zoro with an unsatisfied and unwilling voice continue anyway, "What do you want to know, pervert cook?"

"Well… You know. About your past and shit. Did you have a girlfriend? And why do you want to be the greatest swordsman in the world?"

"Oi oi.. Too many questions, choose one." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, asshole! Be that way. Then I choose this one question; what is so special about becoming the greatest swordsman in the world?" He asked in a defeated voice.

At first Zoro keep silence and breathed a deep breath out, it wasn't easy for him to talk about those things, but he was never one to break a promise once he made it. He started slowly on his story, telling him about his past, about his teacher, about his childhood friend Kuine and their promise to each other, and about her death and how he took her sword in the end. His voice was full of nostalgia as he finished with the meeting of Luffy. Sanji sighed deeply after he finished, his head unsteady after his seven bottle.

"I see… So you were basically full on in love with her without knowing it, but never told her and after she died, you couldn't get over her so you just take her sword with you. A little selfish I'd say, but I suppose it's natural in that situation. I would do that too, I guess.. But you have to get over her, find a new love. I don't want to sound harsh, but... your girl is not here anymore! l'm sure there are plenty of girls in the world out there for you, don't stick to the past, it will destroy you.." when sanji said all these words, he didn't looked at him, only lowered his head to his hands, hiding his face from what was a pissed Zoro at the moment.

Sanji wanted to laugh at himself, here he is sitting with the idiot swordsman, telling him to move on with his life and find a new girl, while in reality he didn't want him to find anybody else, because then he really would be alone.

"Curlybrow you-! didn't listen to a word I said until now!" Zoro shouted offended, and the cook swore at him.

"I was listing! You just don't see it yet, marimo." Sanji replied with a voice that was little drunk.

He finished another bottle and stood up swaying slightly with a hand on the well for support, he started to walk away from Zoro.

"I think the drink doesn't do me good. I'm going to rest.." Sanji said with a weak voice.

Zoro believed him, he never had seen him as the drinking type, and he wouldn't go after him, after what he said. Zoro decided to stay, to sit there a little more, and try to figure all the things the cook threw at him in one shot. Maybe it because he was drunk, but something in his words sound sad again. almost broken, but he didn't know what that was.

He also thought about that shit about moving on, was that were really true about him? Did he really stay stuck in the past? He didn't think he did, not in that way anyway. no he was sure he didn't. He did like Kuine has a friend but... not in that way, if he wanted a relationship, he would have found one. It wasn't hard for him but he couldn't say for sure that he really wanted one with annoying women. The only thing for sure was that it felt so nice to get it off his chest.

In the meantime, Sanji went back to his room, trying his best to take a nap, but with no success.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**l"m sorry it take me a lot of time to write this, i was sick a little. i have to say that i straggle with this ch. -.- it was hard. and i ****Thought a lot about the rating of this story, and what rating his best for him. and after i talk with my friend, i finally decided it will be M. **

with a growl, sanji put his black tunic that goes with his suit on the chair in the corner. sat himself on him with a curved back. his hand grab his heir that coward his left eye. gripping his teeth together, and he felt like his head was going to explode. he never felt this way before, at least not when he doesn't fight in a really hard fight.  
and he know who's fault that was, him! the stupid marimo bastard. he should have kill him the moment he seen him for the first time.  
_"__what the hell this bastard thinning tell me all this?! i never wanted to know, shithead! well. maybe it was my fault too. why the hell did i ask him all this crap?!"  
_sanji removed his hand from his heir and take a cigarette to his mouth. he lit the cigarette, and take a deep breath. staring at his lags, his thoughts wonder between different Images of the marimo with the kuine girl he described to him. he know that was pointless, yeas and he just tortures himself for nothing. but he couldn't stop his mind, he hate this. he hate her like hell. and he never hate a women before like that!  
_"i shouldn't have drink that crap! now my mind is a faking muss. how can the asshole drink that disgusting crap anyway?! he have no sense of taste what so ever! i never touch this crap ever again in my life! shit." _  
and with that thought, he block all the thoughts on the marimo away from his mind. concentrated them with all his might in one thing only that was important at the moment - the letter. his hand reach to his pocket and take the piss of paper out. it was crumpled ender his hand, so he have to open him again to see his contain.  
sanji sighed nervously under his breath, spit a few clouds of smoke. he know well enough how important it was, and that he should go investigate what all of this mean. but he couldn't bring himself to do it now. he wanted to stay a bit longer by this parson side, and his nakama.  
although he knew how idiot he is right now, he let out a little giggle to himself. he was being ridiculous, really ridiculous.  
_"Somehow…i become something that…not __deserve to be they nakama. i can almost laugh if it wasn't so pathetic. well whatever.." _  
he sigh and hide the latter in some place he find in his room. getting up from the chair he was sitting, sanji take a look at the mirror that was on the wall, and fix his heir. after he finished, he gut out from the room, leaving behind his favorite black tunic.

when sanji prepare the dinner for the crew, he wasn't felt anything. only the movements of his hands, and the ingredients that almost felt like preparing themselves by themselves, and not by him.  
after he finished, sanji called for them to come, and luffy was the first to come in. all smile like and energetic.  
"food!" luffy called out happy "amazing! so much.." his moth almost full to the floor.  
and immediately began to chew.  
"wow sanji-kun…that a bit much." nami commend  
"you really undone yourself, cook-sun."  
sanji only smile to the girls, he couldn't bring himself to flirt today.  
"thanks, nami-san..robin-chan. i thought i try a few things."  
"It really allot sanji. there is no way we can finished all that." usopp complained.  
"if it depends on luffy, you might." sanji said and lit a cigarette.  
"that's for sure.." franky added  
"hohoho let me sing for you, my friends.." brook began to play his guitar and then eat with them too. after that they all eat happily, digging their food. they only respond when they see the cook leaving the Kitchen with his hands in his pockets.  
"oi sanji…where are you going? you not eating with us?" luffy ask, turning his look to him. sanji sand him short look from his shoulder, raising his hand with a slight wave.  
"no, i already eat. tonight i take the night shift. i batter go now."  
"ohh okay…" luffy answer with his lighthearted voice.  
zoro keep his gaze on him, study him deeply. it doesn't suits the cook to leave in the middle of the meal. his hart warned him again, but what the hell was wrong? is it because of his stupid crush he said he has when they drink together? But it's too silly to leave only because of that. no, it was something else, zoro was sure of it. and it might be the thing he wanted to know from him, that latter. It becomes urgent, tonight he will find out at all costs. something in him tall him that.  
with a light smile, sanji left the kitchen and come out to the nest. his hart felt heavy and a little lonely. but sanji have to keep some distance from the damn marimo, and seen his face just make him more…he didn't want to know what it was.  
_"what am i going to do?...i don't want to run away but…shit!"_  
if only the idiot didn't start to share his shitty past, he didn't have to distance himself from him! that's why he didn't want to know his stupid past, he didn't wanted to gut close to him that much, shitty marimo! it's all because his stupid actions. and the crew, he lied to them in the face. how can he look at them now?. But he couldn't take it back, not anymore.  
_"what do i do now?" _sanji ask himself. pondering on that latter, it was suspicious. but he didn't know where to start investigating. The only clue was that damn bird, and she fly away. but what Robin-chan said was something to bagin with:  
**"I think this bird belong to someone from Royalty."  
**he remembered her say, but he doesn't know or associated with any people from royalty in his life. maybe Zeff was associated with them? but for what and why that they sand a latter like this?  
of course the shitty old gazer will never tall him thinks like that, stupid old man. he should have drop dead a long time ago. sanji find himself miss him, that annoying old man that never acknowledge him. shit, it was sucks. now sanji returned to the starting point, and he didn't know what to do with himself. other than to kick something.

the cook didn't notice the one that that come out to the nest with him. he was so caught out with is own thoughts, until he even didn't feel the gazes of the swordsman on him. examine him closely, with growl. after a while, zoro brought his face close to his  
"oi shitty cook! don't Ignore me."  
sanji fall backwards from the unexpected surprise, zoro just growl at him again.  
"what the hell…!" sanji yell  
"that my words shitty cook! What's wrong with you?!"  
"don't come near me with your ugly face like that asshole! you almost gave me a heart attack, dement. what the hell are you doing here?!"  
"you didn't notice, shitty cook?! think I'm stupid or something? you hiding something." zoro roar, and sanji look to somewhere else.  
"again with that?! i already said that i don't hide anything from you. can't you gut it the first time or you that kind of a moron, marimo?"  
"shat up damn cook! you lied too."  
"what?!...i did not asshole!"  
"yeas you did, curlybrow! i saw you that morning. you didn't threw that letter…with means you didn't wanted the others crew to know what writing there. what so important that you need to lie to us about?" zoro burst at him with all his might. leaving him speechless and confused.  
"i…you saw me that morning?" sanji ask unbelieve to what he just heard. zoro just nodded and sanji felt his boiling anger.  
"why didn't you say anything asshole!?" sanji yell and lift his lag at him, but gut blocked by his fist.  
"I waited for you to tell me yourself. but you never would have tell me, hasn't it shitty cook!"  
after that said, sanji lowered his leg and his face. he couldn't say anything back to him because he was right. sanji take one step back and say  
"so you been spying on me all this time, marimo? pathetic." sanji snarl, he felt so messed up right now. it didn't go right, it was wrong.  
"you started all this, curlybrow. it was your fault to begin with. now tell me the truth, what really writing in that damn latter?"  
sanji laugh sarcastically at him, that the only think he could do at that moment. the humiliation eat him.  
_"so that was it all about…all the shitty past he share with me. i gut it now.." _  
"i see…well, a shame for you. i don't remember." sanji said with an amused voice and almost destroyed the cigarette in his mouth.  
"cook! stop it. i already figured your act, just tell me the truth." zoro said with a serious look and crossed his arms. zoro didn't know why, but it harts him, more than he wanted to admit to himself. the guy he fully trusted insisted on leaving him in the dark. he didn't wanted to consider the possibility that the cook was going to betray them, but the curly didn't left him any choice. and he didn't even look at him in the eyes. zoro held his fists strongly. they both continue to be silent, uncomfortable silent.

after a few moments sanji sigh in an heavy sigh, and torn around from him.  
"i'm sorry marimo but…i can't tell you."  
"why not curly? you're afraid i kick your ass?"  
to that the cook chuckle a little.  
"naa..it take you years to kick my ass marimo."  
"shitty cook, i don't know why you doing this but…"  
"you know, your past really surprised me. and that you actually tell me about it.. " sanji said quietly. zoro look at him with a puzzled look.  
"what? disappointed?"  
"no. more like.. jealous a little, i guess." sanji chuckled again.  
"well, love cook don't take it too hard." with a smile, his eyes landed on his black pants. and idea come to him.  
_"if the idiot don't want to tell me, i __just look at it myself." _  
zoro was sure that sanji still Keept that letter in his pocket, so he just have to steal it from him, piece of cake. zoro started to gut closer to his back, sanji doesn't move from his pose. what make it easy to zoro, and reach out to his pockets slowly. after zoro was close enough, he push his hands firmly to sanji pockets. snoop around to find only pack of cigarettes and a lighter. sanji jump and try to run from him.  
"oi..marimo! what are you doing to..me…asshole! oi…stop that!" sanji yelped, his voice was trembling and he felt a shiver done his spine with all his body start to shake. a very red flushed spread on his face, and sanji just wanted to run away from zoro the most fastest way he could, but his lugs didn't move. damn stupid lugs.  
"shut up curly. where is that damn latter? didn't you put it in there?" zoro asked impatiently. continues his search in his pockets without a care to sanji reactions.  
"it doesn't there marimo…stop it.." sanji wailing with a shaky body, he finally managed to get his hands off from his pockets. sanji glare at him angrily. his face still felt hot and red, he wanted to kill the bustard so badly.  
"then where did you put it, curlybrow?"  
"like hell i tell you, you assaulted marimo!" sanji scram with fury and start to attack zoro with his lugs without mercy. zoro of course, defend himself again. growling at him with his swords.  
"assaulted?.. you the one who put it in there, idiot." zoro said growling to his red face of the cook.  
_"why he so red all of a sudden?" _the thought pass on zoro mind only for a moment.  
"shot up asshole! i kill you.."  
"let's see you try curlybrow."  
"damn you marimo!"  
and they fight for the rest of the night, no one win in that fight. but at least it give sanji a place to take out some stem from his system.  
when the morning finely come, the crew spotted them still quarrel. but the thing that disturbed them this time was the call of nami

"look everyone, an island up head."  
and they both shift their heads.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**l have to say that the start was a little bit hard but..in the middle it was funny to write it.  
and i want to say a big thank you for the review from ****Anoni-chan, you don't know how happy i was to read what you write. and for the matter of OOC – you have to tall me specific where you see it. so i know where it don't fit them, pm me.****  
and i hard that here you have to write with a space or something like that mm(?) 0-0 so i try to do that…i don't know if it's batter though. my grammar still bad  
and to something more ****Important, i really don't know if i can write or adit smut to this story. first, like i said before, my eng is pretty bad XD  
and second, i don't really know how to describe things like that yet in eng. maybe i try a little later in this story but…i can't promise now. -.- sorry….**

**and more important thing, from here i'm going to start a plot that a little off from what i plan in the original plot. mostly to build ****and develop the characters. well more sanji character XD and with that i add a new character, not from one piece. i don't know how it call here…but don't worry, i will come back to the ****original plot ****Pretty soon. and this character well, i see what to do with her. **

* * *

in the morning, everyone from the crew gathered together, nami give everyone their Instructions and what they need to gut to continue the journey.

luffy of curse yell with his playful voice

"yahoo adventure…adventure" only to gut a fist to the head from nami.

"we not here for adventure ! we here to fill what we need for the journey. and maybe to find some treasures."

"and meat" luffy added "right sanji?" the Captain look at him with a big eyes, and the cook nodded to him shortly.

"sure. i need to fill the refrigerator anyway"

"alright. and somebody have to stay and watch the ship, you luffy." nami pointed at him.

"whattt? noo, i want adventure… adventure!" luffy raised his hands. nami sigh with an hand to her face

"what a bother, fine …than zoro, you stay at the ship."

zoro come and stand naxt to sanji with an hard gaze on him

"i'l go with the cook"

the words and the cold tone startled the crew that their moth full to the ground

"seriously bro? you want to do that? why?" ask franky with a shock

"are you alright zoro?" Chooper ask worried into the laugh of brook. and luffy put his hand on his shoulder with a big grin.

"it's great that you two finally get along."

"well…it's good with me but…" nami said with a little hesitation in her voice. sanji and usopp looked suspiciously at zoro, with a sweet.

"what are you planning to do, zoro?"

"right, this is unlike you, shity marimo. you creepy."

"yeas, totally creepy"

they both agreed with a nod, and zoro sand them a warning look

"shut up assholes! i do what i want" he growl, and sanji raise is spiral eyebrow.

_"whet with him? …why he want to stick to me __all of a sudden? he want that letter so badly?. yeas, that's definitely it. that asshole will never had say that otherwise." _

sanji taught with disappointed eyes, although he didn't mind that much if zoro come with him. he just felt awkward about it.

"no, you don't. i don't need a stupid marimo following me around everywhere, and probably gut lost somewhere too. "

"what was that curly?! i never gut lost. " zoro frowned at him and sanji do the same back.

"right, sure. you just never know where you are.." sanji continue his insult

"l"m not! at least l'm not a slave for a woman, curly brow."

they both growl at each other, and the rest just sigh except for luffy that laugh.

"well moving on, let's start exploring the island…"

nami try to ignore the usual fights that the crew so accustomed to. but she never could have predict what will happen, and neither zoro.

when the argue went on and on like he never end, sanji sand a quick look at usopp that stand near him to the opposite side of zoro.

_"sorry usopp __It's for a good cause. I will compensate you later." _

with that in his mind, sanji with a swift movement give a little kick to usopp stomach and sand him flying on the swordsman without any warning.

zoro mange to stop usopp from crashing on him but miss the cook, the cook took his chance and run for the Island. giving a quick wave to nami before he start his run.

"what just…happen?" nami ask with a big eyes

"the cook-bro just kick usopp-bro..you okay?" he ask the long-nose that was in shock. zoro in a very angry growl and a murder eyes start to ran after the cook

"grrr you shity cook! you pay for that, come back here!"

"what come over this two?" nami ask with Head down to the floor, with a blue lines on her head, the same usopp. robin just smile at that, chooper look at them astonished without any words and the others just laughed.

"well, it looks like they getting along super." franky said with a smile.

~3~3`3`3`3`3`3

sanji keep running and running until he come to a different stores in a crowded street full of people around him. and he could finely breath freely.

"ha. a shame marimo, but you will never find me. now, let's see where can i buy some food in this place."

with a cocky smile he start to whistle to himself, his hands deep in his pockets. he take his way in the crowded streets of the island.

looking around at the a different people in his way. he sees some girls, but his mind wasn't into flitting with them today.

in all honestly, he never thought that he gut bored from flitting, but something inside him change. it was almost scary for him to think about that.

Although he wasn't ready yet to completely give up on the women, the actions of the marimo was more intriguing for him in that walk.

"really, to suddenly want to come with me…what an idiot."

but he have to admit, it felt good, whatever it was, he didn't really wanted to know. it just felt very good right then.

sanji knew how zoro gut lost easily and he must be lost somewhere even now, so he planned to find the asshole after he finish the shopping. and then, he will accompany him to the ship, maybe talk with him a little. if they can talk without a fight once in awhile.

Unexpectedly, sanji run into a young girl that fell back on the floor. her hair was beautiful long and smooth with a color of a crow, two piles of hair fell over her shoulders. with a long yellow dress that hide her feet.

but sanji find the most fascinating in her was her expression in her eyes. her eyes was dark brown, but they were empty. like a pale face, it like she didn't seen him or anyone else in this world.

like a little doll, she look at him with a big innocence and simple eyes, it was a little creepy for him at first. but he couldn't remove his eyes from her. in those eyes, he could feel a big sadness.

sanji bent down for her and hand her his hand with a gentle smile, like a real gentleman.

"are you alright, my lady? l'm terribly sorry."

she take is hand without a word , not giving him the chance to say anything more, and dragged him into a quiet alley. looking at him with salience and careful look. sanji Flushed a little, even if he know this could be a trouble for him, he will never run away. she was a lady after all.

"are you alright?" he ask again when she didn't say anything. and then she say that, that words that he can't never refuse. Not that he would have refused anyway for what she would have asked from him. he was just considering it better.

"can you save me?" she ask, her voice small and delicate.

his eye torn into a hart and moaned with love for her

"soo cute…my lady, l'm your knight. i do anything for you.." and kiss her hand flirtatly.

he expected a strike or anger from her, but it never come. she just stood there, in her empty eyes that he see nothing. she was quiet for a while..and then start to go away from him with one sentence

"you can't save me. you too week."

sanji open a wide eyes, and start to run after her, it was easy for him to come in front of her, and take her hands.

she shivered a little to his touch, and he could tell that she didn't eat like she need to.

"weit weit…why you say that, my dear cute lady? if it a strong knight you want, why don't you try me?. i promisenot to not disappoint you." with a Flirtatious voice he kiss her hand again, and smile to her warmly.

after a couple of Minutes she counties with a dark voice

"even if it means to come with me alone and that you die?"

sanji just kept smiling at her, and without any hesitation in his face he stood up and bowed slightly to her like knight

"of course, with honor my dear lady. l"m your rescue knight."

after that, she smile a little and take his hand gently.

"then..come with me without questions."

and she led the way. sanji let her do so, and ask

"but you didn't tall me your name yat, my sweet lady."

"i can't tell you here."

"ahhh what a cute mysterious lady…" Hearts around him, he felt in the sky.

_"i can save a __beautiful girl like her, ahhh i love woman. i know it, i can't give up on woman's. Fuck you asshole marimo, a lady need me to save her" _

to be continued...

* * *

yap, that's our sanji-kun XDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**and a now ch...i feel like this story is so boring after reading allot of fics here and my writing is crap.**

**i don't know about OOC in this ch. you welcome to tall me if it have any and where. **

**anyway -.- i feel this story is crap...but i have to finished what i started so..and it going slow...gaa **

**sorry about that...and i don't know if i can write in the next week, so sorry again.**

* * *

zoro dash forward on the crowded streets, searching with his eyes for the annoying asshole.

"damn with this shity cook! what his problem ?! did he really have to go that far?! he acts too weird, even for him!"

he never thought that this idiot actually kick one of their crew meets on him. that was a dirty trick, too much dirty.

"he have another thing coming if he think he can get rid of me that easily, shity cook."

with that in mind, zoro continued his run, turning to back alleys and come back from them. when he sew another alley, he turned right and enter the dark alley, but stopped when he saw the sea in front of him.

"shit with this road. it must be the other way."

he turn around and run back, turning left this time, and found himself in the crowded streets again. in front of him was a big fountain and crossroads.

every time he try one of the roads he end up back in front of the fountain, again.

but he still have to try all the roads until his breathing bacome heavy from all the runing. zoro stare at the fountain and frowned

"what with this place, i think I've seen this before…or have i? maybe i have…or not. yeas i have..or it just look the same. maybe they have a lot of fountain around."

after some time, he remembered the night before with the cook.

_"that stupid cook, what was with him and all his blushing shit. and he confessed on his 'love' to someone. the way he acted, it seem like he has feelings for me…but that was Impossible! the cook was a ladies man. the only thing he cares about is girls…but the way he said that, it wasn't the witch nami he like. so who the hell..? and why he choose to tall me from all the crew…"_

his thoughts were interrupted by a voice come from his back.

"hello there young man…you, with the green hair"

zoro turn around to meet the source of the voice, only to see an old man with a mustache sitting on a rocking chair, he had a little white hair on his head but most of it was baldness. reading a newspaper, he looked at him troubled.

"i don't have time to chat with you, old man. i'm looking for someone." zoro said and start to walk away, but the old man continued.

"wait wait…you younger generation always in a hurry. who do you looking for? maybe i can help."

"it's a guy with a blond hair and blue eyes, did you seen him?"

the old man put an hand on his chin thinking deeply

"hmm i don't think i seen anyone with that description…wait a sac."

he suddenly rose from his chair and play with his mustache, taking his time. what was a little annoying to zoro, but he hide his annoys.

"well?" zoro said in little urgency

"yeas, i think i have…about fifteen minutes ago. i almost forget about him… he wanted to buy many groceries from my store. he was in so much of a hurry, this young laid. like he has someone waiting for him..what a strange fellow he was.. "

zoro folded his arms across his chest

_"damn cook!" _

"did you see where he go after that?"

"hmm unfortunately no, i don't really look where he run after that…but he say something about a green heir guy to come back to the ship, do you have a ship, young man?"

he murmured quizzically, zoro just sigh slightly giving up on the old man.

at last he know the cook was there, and that mean that he still has a chance to catch up to him, if ha be lucky enough.

he took a few steps to the fountain and turn to one of the roads again, but stopped by the old man hand on his arm.

"I have just one thing to ask you, before you go." with a serious eyes.

"what now old man? I don't have time for that..." zoro said Impatiently.

he didn't know what this old man wanted from him and didn't care either. the only thing that matter right now, was to catch up to the damn cook.

the old man ignore him and continued

"did you hard the rumor about the 'satan girl' who was born from no one and doesn't have nothing inside her?"

zoro look at him for a moment and raised his eyebrows.

"nope, didn't herd anything about it."

he try to move away from the old man, but the old man insisting and held his arm.

"arrr what?!" zoro raised his voice

"then you batter listen well for what I'm about to say, young man. whatever you do, if you see a girl that have a empty look in her eyes and inside her, never go after her! i hard a terrible story's about the man's that go after her and never come back. their families were looking for them for a thousands of years, but never find them. they say it's the 'satan girl' fault. she eat them alive."

after he finished to say what he wanted with a deep voice, the old man take a deep breath and look on the ground.

"so be careful now, young man. we don't want to hear about more victims.."

with that the old man lat him go, and slowly come back to his chair. zoro just watch him in silence and then his eyes come to the fountain again, with a serious expression.

"don't worry about it old man, it just a rumor. whether it's true or not, i have no interest in it, thanks for the info."

zoro said with confidence and run again to his way.

3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3

after some arrangements for the health of his crew, sanji returned to the girl that was waiting for him in the open street.

she looked forward like she sew something in front of her, but sanji didn't see anything in particular.

only street and people around, that come and go as they will.

he breath hard from the run he made from the store to the ship and back to the girl, and rested his hands on his ankles to rest a little.

"sorry my lady…to make you wait for me. I just have to finished the shopping for my crew..so.." sanji explained breathless.

the girl doesn't look at him nor she answer to him, she only come one step forward.

after his breathing come back, sanji raised his face to look at the girl back.

a little worried and suspected.

"what is it?...you find something?" sanji ask and come closer to her only to fell back to the floor by the air.

immediately sanji look around on what was make him fell. he was sure it was something firm and hard.

but he didn't see anything, only the sky, the open street and the people.

there was not anything in front of them for all he could tell, so he scratched his head.

"what the hell…was that?"

"my home. you can't see it yat…" the girl answer simply, and sanji look at her shocked.

"your home?...but..there isn't anything there…" he started to say

but then, Suddenly, the girl raise her hand, touching the thin air and all now building appeared in front of them. the building was surrounded by a thick and long fence. color in black and white colors. and the building itself looks more like a traditional castle. the front door, that now appeared refuse to open to the girl hand.

"my home doesn't open" she said with an empty voice.

after sanji finally overcame his first primary shock, he stand beside her again.

"it's a problem wasn't it?" sanji said and play with the cig in his teeth.

the girl nodded to him

"yeas.."

sanji took a deep long breath and guided her to stand a little farther from the gate.

"allow me, madam" sanji said and run for door, jump and gives it one strong kick.

the front door full with a lot of noise, but the other people in the street didn't seem infected by it at all. sanji frown but said nothing.

the girl made her way to enter inside the castle, sanji go after her. looking around the castle, that was encircled by a large internal courtyard with small lakes and flowers everywhere. it almost look nostalgic and romantic, but the castle by itself appeared gloomy and threatening.

sanji sigh for the gloomy look his eyes sew, and look away to his back. not believe to what he seen in front of him, his eyes open wide to the door that come back to her place by itself.

like he never kick it, and the road of the street started to close in on the door. after it close entirely, the street they been earlier disappear. the only thing that left is the big front door that come back to stand again and the fence.

The only thing that surrounded them now was a fake sky without any road or street. sanji frown harder and sigh again, taking a deep drag from his cigarette with a very serious look full of suspicion.

"why do i have a very bad feeling about this…" sanji said more to himself and turn away to join the girl that was far away from him now.

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

author note: it has been a long time since i writing this story, and l"m sorry again. my study's and life got in the way.

i really wanted to thank to Anoni-chan for reading this story and give me Reviews. Anoni chan you don't know how happy i was to read it! *come to you and hug you a big big hug* anyway, i hope you like this one too. and yeas, sanji is a womanizer, but he also love zoro. still you have to love theis idiot lol.

and sorry i can't respond to you right away, if you want you can have my email or give me yours for Immediately Reply from me.

o.k. now who want some Action? who? come on 0-0 don't tell me you don't like Action. just kidding- here my now chapter.

hope you like it and give a Review.

and please correct my English, if you see any mistake. -.- i really need a bate but…i don't have one right now.

**p.s. all the chapters until ch 3 lnclude has been edit and change a little.**

* * *

After quite some time, they walk tougher in a white hallway with steady and slow pace, the girl was lading sanji that could feel something was fishy. and he doesn't like it,not at all. he also was worried about her situation.

the first thing that was heavy on his mind was that she must be stuck in this place for some reason. because if she wasn't, she had escapes from this place a long time ago. and he was sure of that at least, that was his ability. sanji always could tell a women feelings. even if she tried to hide it from him, he could see it. and sanji was good at it. but it won't work on zoro, his face was like a stone, and he never could read him.

his mind keep wondering with worried expression, what could hold that beautiful women here. and it was Clear that she wasn't an ordinary woman. so why can't she leave and never come back to this creepy place? sanji know that he won't going to like the answer to that, but he can't back down after his promised. whatever it be that keep her here, he finish him quickly, and then he will come back to find his lost marimo again, that what he promise to himself. sanji smile in his heart at the lost zoro wondering around by himself. but right now, he have to stop thinking about him, at least not before he finish with saving this girl.

But there is one more thing that bothers him, if she really is trap here and wanted to go free, why she called this place her "home"?

that was the thing that get on sanji nerves. what so homey in this creepy and fake place? and even if he managed to get her free from whatever it was that holding her back, he wasn't so sure she let him come back to that normal street in the normal "world" anymore. sanji frowned a little and give in a sigh.

_well_, he thought, _we just have to wait and see how it goes. i'll strong enough to do this alone anyway. _

"so..Where are we going?" sanji ask politely

"you said you wanted to save me." her voice was small and cold, almost mocking.

she didn't bother to turn around, and sanji could feel the tension around them. it was strange and foreign. but he keep following her, and said nothing to her answer. trying not to think of anything.

after some more walk in silence, the girl suddenly stop and open a long big doors in front of them that look like a entrance gate to someplace. she did that calmly and casually. almost like she did that every day. the gate open slowly with a cricking sound only to revealed another white room that have a shape of Spherical. the room take sanji Breath away for a moment, and raised his tense feeling then he wanted to believe. it was only a big round room…no, it was more like a hall then a room anyway. and empty, there were nothing on the walls, nothing on the floor. just big, white and empty room. maybe that was was what making sanji so tense. he did not like this place even more now than before.

the girl returned to walk again a little more inside the room, sanji follow her again. Almost without breathing. And immediately a creatures show up in front of them. they look like warriors with knifes and swords, only with a different skin color, and animals eyes and tongue. they stand on two feet, but got the shape of a big lizards or mice.

"i guess I need to get rid of them first?" he ask her in a amused voice, when the girl nodded to him, sanji come to stand by her side and examined her face. Bring a cigarette to his moth and tapping his heel gently on the white floor, sanji raise his face to them.

In truth, he was aching for a good fight, and to kick something hard on the face was a good way for him to take out some steam, even if they were some weird creatures.

But before that, sanji was still curious about something

"before i go, i just wanted to ask you again. what is your name, my dear lady?" he ask with his flirtatious smile and give her a look with his blue eye.

She looked straight at him with a silence gaze, almost threatening him with her empty look in her eyes.

Eventually she open her moth, taking her time to answer.

"it's…Ariane. my name is…Ariane." her voice was a little hesitant but in the end he could hear her resolve.

To that, sanji smile a big satisfied smile, and kiss her hand again

_Ariane ah?...with mean "very holy". what a good name. _

"that a very good name to have, it suits you." sanji said politely and let go of her hand gently.

"well then, i be off now. watch me, Ariane-chawn." with that he start to run exactly at them, starting his fight with his strong kicks when he lean on his hands for support.

the creatures ware dumb, slow and weak. Fight with them was the most boring fight he had ever had in life. apart from the marines. most of them full after one or two kicks at their heads. which made him wonder why he even bothered.

_where the hell they come from?! _he wonder, but not for long.

Before he could react, all of them disappeared in front of his eyes. leaving sanji shocked and Confused.

_what the hell…?..._ _Illusions?..__. hallucinations?..What the hell was that!?_ his mind scream, but he try to stay calm. he take a couple of breaths and frowned.

There is no way some stupid illusions would stop him now! but it was still creepy, if nami or usopp were here, they had probably would have scream from their lungs like there's no tomorrow. especially usopp.

And then he heard a loud noise, and take a fighting stand, ready to whatever it was. the noise kept going on in his ears until the thing finely appeared. it look for sanji like a really big Dough jelly, and it's look good for cooking. the problem was that there is no way sanji could achieve a pan that big for this thing. damn! and it's so good for a dish.

Maybe after he done to kick is sorry ass, he could try to bring zoro here somehow, and convince him to cut it into much smaller pieces for him. yeas, it can work. with that in sanji mind, his eyes shine to his now 'dish'.

the big creature open his eyes full of sneering hate ,mercilessly and malice. and move himself in front of sanji, creating arms from his body, like a squid. sanji wasn't moved from his stand, only smile. the creature growl at him

"you pathetic human, what are you doing here?"

"i"m not really into talking with my food but… I'm guessing you the reason Ariane stuck here right?"

the creature sneer at his question

"i see, the girl lead you here. isn't that nice of her to bring me a now victim, i should give her her reward later."

"you won't if i cook you first!"

"we will see about that little human." with a laugh

"I'm not little you ass!" sanji hiss with annoying voice.

sanji have enough bullshit from that creature, and he began to run to him, Took him has his Leverage and jumped to the air, kicking him without mercy. After he come back to the floor, sanji use his hands has Leverage to kick with both his lags.

like that, sanji keep attack the creature mercilessly, with the creature growls and groaned, sanji know he did some damage to him. it was only a matter of time before this giant thing will full. but sanji celebrated too soon, when one of the big mushy harms hit him hard to his face and make him Fly way back into the well.

it harts, but not like his other fights before. this pain was nothing compare to them. and so he stood up quickly and the come back to face the creature again.

"what a stubborn human you are. but let me show you who the one the weak here. come and meet my invincible soldiers."

sanji heard a Sharp whistle sound that heart his ears, and quickly he shut his ears with his hands, and pressed his teeth together. Ariane come to stand next to him, Watching in silence.

after the Sharp whistle gone, sanji could see what the creature meant. in front of the creature marched people that look like a real people. the only difference was that they didn't have a face. all of their body from their lags until the end of their forehead was covered with a thick layer of thick liquid that looks like a mirror.

it was so creepy that sanji shoulders started to shake. not from the horror but from anger.

"what the hell…is this asshole?!" sanji scream, his cigarette full to the white floor.

"their are your now friends from now on, little human" the creature laugh.

"like hell they will, you shity porridge!" sanji kept screaming, only to hear his mocking laughter

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

here a now ch, finally. I'm so so so sorry It took me so long to update this story. I have a lot of Excuses, but the biggest is that a lot of things happened here and I just wasn't able to write any more. Please forgive me -.-  
and I really really grateful to all those that keep Followers me and Favorite and Review. you don't know how much it's make me happy, but it does.  
my pinterest name, to those who want To bother me to Continue this story or just want to see some pics I like :D his: may12 Chan 

if he had know where he's going to end up like this, he would never had come here from the first place. well, at least he would have think about it more, but it was useless since he already was stuck in that shitty place.

He was having a very hard time not because he was injured or anything, it was because those damn bastard didn't even flinch when he kick them with his most powerful kicks, damn this Shitty Assholes! they didn't even move from their spot. from what, for god sake, they made of anyway? if it was a simple stone, they would have break a long time ago. but they weren't…something was very wrong here, and sanji have had a very bad and sick feeling about this.

But he won't give up, not for those shitty bastards without a face anyway, no way in hell! and he promise to save a lady, and he planning on keeping this promise. Demit how the hell he's going to beat the crap out of them? his kicks was useless and he was alone. damn shitty situation, if the stupid swordsman was here, he would have laugh at him so heard, and call him a loser. No way had he let him do that, his rival! he will show him, that Bastard! he would not lose no matter what!

he run at them again kicking with his two lags and leaned on his hands, but again the same result, it didn't even scratch them. he felt his anger rising and close his teeth together in anger

_bastards! damn, i can't keep going like this, I have to think of something, and fast!_

he give another kick in one Shoulder, chest, cheek…nothing. just great..maybe this fight is a lost case. What does he suppose to do? at a sudden moment, he heard Ariane voice, he knows it was her voice since he was alone. he look looked over his shoulder and saw her, his eyes widened. she was surrounded by four of this things without a face. in her calm and tiny voice the only words she said was

"no..no"

sanji made fists in his hands and bite the stick in his mouth, angry at himself , and start to run with all his might towards her. Even if he doesn't have any chance to win against them or even if it kills him – his instincts of protection towards her was stronger than his thoughts or logic.

"oi! don't you dare lay a finger on her, you dirty bastards!" he scream at them, warning them.

sanji jump at them, kicking and curs under his breath, against his own logic. it wasn't like he control it, but he just had to do it. Even if it was crazy and he didn't even know this girl or feel anything for her. a part of him tell him he had to, that he guess was his instinct that push him forward. He finally reached for her and picked her up in his arms, looking for a way out from the circle that surrounded them, with no luck. They were trapped, god damn it!

still…sanji still didn't give up. and he won't, that what he decided. so he didn't wait or hesitated for a minute, he take his chances and jump in front of the creatures, that only stand there, and use one shoulder of them as a Springboard to jump higher and further away from them, a smile creep on his face, it's work. but…it was this one second, one little moment there he swore that he saw some hair poking from the creature's head that he use his shoulder for his jump. he wasn't sure though, it was for one brief moment, and he couldn't make sure what he saw since he wanted to take Ariane to a safe place first. so he kept to run as far away from them as possible. and finally, sanji stop his run, putting Ariane down in the most isolated side of the room

"are you okay?" he asked her, when she only nodded, yeas, he smile to her  
"That's good. Sorry it took me long to gut you. I will finish them soon, just stay away from them." he said in a soothing tone and when she didn't answer or look at him, his gaze come back to the creatures, that get closer and closer to them in small footsteps. Taking their time

_At that time, did I imagine it? no! I'm sure of it!…he had heir on his head. but they don't have eyes or moth's or anything that look human. maybe this what I need to attack.…wait a second …their head…I hit it before but…it was mostly their face. but not the top..how didn't I think about it before ?! damn I'm so stupid. Well, there is only one way to find out – try it!. _

he reach to his pocket and took out the pack of cigarettes, Lighting one with his lighter before his fight and take a deep dose of nicotine into his lungs, it always help to calm him down, and take it out slowly. enjoying his calming moments, he wondered what will happen after he do what he planning , sanji hopes that they win or they really are screwed. With this place you can never know what will happen.

the time has come, and sanji dash forward at them. as usual, they just keep walking like zombies not given a fuck. and the time, for asnji look slow, when he jump in the air and kick the one in the middle with a strong big kick. right in the middle of his head, where he was sure he saw hair. he wasn't sure what was going through his head. but the worse is that he didn't felt any shame or guilt. When a large amount of blood was spilled to all directions and dirty his pants and shirt. the only thing that come out to his mouth was:

"shit!"

did he just kill someone? like for real?! it's not like he could avoid that, but still. all that blood and the smell of it made him sick. did he have to do it to all of them too?! Something deep in sanji Crushed inside of him. it's not like he won't kill if he have to or he didn't know that sometimes they have to kill to survive as pirate's. but still, something in him just broke there, in that moment in all the blood from the creature head on him. he wasn't even sure what it was, but it was damn hard to endure like hell. but he didn't have the time for that right now, so he hurry and jump Backwards to stand on both feet, gasping like he didn't have any air to breath.  
what the hell was that?! he didn't know, but it was definitely a lot off blood. with means, this things were once humans. but something happen to them, something he didn't wanted to know.  
and before sanji could think of something more, he sew the said bleeding creature fell on his group, and the next thing he know, the creature exploded and with him they all exploded on the surprised sanji, that stand too close to them. sanji barley could act to the big explosions that come at him in unison and made his ears ring.

The only thing he could do, in that moment, is to fell down on his back and cover his face with his arms in X-shaped; a small yelp escaped his mouth.

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I"m so so sorry for the delay and I know it was a long one. I change a lot since I start this fanfic, but this fanfic help me improve so much! don't worry I didn't forgot about this story! it just the mood for writing didn't come for me for a long long time. and many more stupid excuses. thank you guest for wanting to read more of this. for you I will keep writing!

I acthally plan to finish this chapter for a long long time but every time something just get stuck for me in this ch. I"m not even talking about the end of this chapter,yeas I know you will hate me, another cliffhanger to wait. but I really could not keep on and add more. I needed to stop somewhere so...I plan this scene for so long in my mind, like more then a year so it wasn't easy to write and it mast turn out sucks. oh well -.- I hope you will like it anyway and thank you for review, follow and favorite this story.

you welcome to criticize me just please explain how to fix it too and where I want wrong! it really help me.

take into account this chapter didn't have any beta! so it may have a lot of mistakes. feel free to fix any mistake you see.

* * *

Zoro kept walking in the town streets; he wasn't sure where he was anymore. the streets become empty, the few people that pass him gone to their business or buy something at the shops. Zoro was the only one that didn't enter any shop or have other business to do. he wanted to find a nice bar and drink. Drink a lot!

But before he could find it, suddenly he stops on his tracks. Growling to himself he glares at the three swords in his green haramaki.

"What the hell, bad kid?!"

Kitetsu tremble in delight and want to cut something in the air, what really annoy Zoro to no end. he kept glaring at his naughty kid of them all, wondering what the hell come over him all of a sudden.

It wasn't enough he didn't found the shit cook, now his swords decide to act weird and annoy him. can this day become any worse?! clicking his tongue Zoro drew Kitetsu that kept trembling even more and move him to different directions. the sword indicate where he wanted to cut and Zoro cut the air, just like the bad kid wanted. usually Zoro never listen to his swords whims, but today he didn't care anymore if it makes him shut up and it did make him shut up, then it's fine. he roll with it and whatever happen just happen.

"tch, I can't believe this!" Zoro growl to himself and cut the air again with no reason.

he felt stupid, but at least Kitetsu was quit now. Zoro sigh deeply and put him back.

"there now shut it…."

before he could say anything else, Zoro eyes open wide. He wasn't prepare for this shit that open right in front of his eyes but it happen – right in the middle of the street open up a wormhole to another world, he wasn't sure how his sword did it but it just did.

he checked the people around him, no one seem to care he open a hole in the air or they just didn't see it. What was very odd to Zoro but he shrugs it off and enter the wormhole. looking around at the new world that open to him, Zoro spot a big castle with a fence around it and come closer to it.

he grimace at the ugly castle but continue moving forward. it seem someone already open the door with force, that's great – more weirdoes to see later on, just what Zoro needed. Well, at least this time he didn't get lost, it's the sword fault for open this world for him. nope, this wasn't his fault!

One thing Sanji was sure off first - he was dead or badly injured. but to his surprise he was fine, although his ears still rang. his arms still block his face, and he tried to take deep breaths, but it was a little difficult for some reason, he wanted to calm down and understand what's going on so he open his eyes slowly and lower his arms from his face. All he did slowly and hesitates, he sighs deeply and swallowed hard.

When he finally could see his surroundings, the stupid things with no face he fight before was gone. Well, other than huge puddles of blood everywhere, he couldn't see them in that room.

The only thing that left now was the big porridge that he still wanted to kick his ass and cook. Well, maybe to cook it wasn't his brightest idea's, but Luffy will eat everything so…this seems like the best way to get rid of it.

Whatever this thing was, he only hope that If he do mange to cook it, Luffy won't become some freak with tentacles – that would be weird and hilarious at the same time and Nami-san would kill him for sure.

Now that he look around more, he sew Ariane standing next to him looking right ahead to no particular spot with her empty look. she look odd to Sanji, but he shake it off and immediately contact the dotes. No way…

"Ariane-san could you…did you the one that…protected me by any chance?" he ask politely, a little hesitate in his tone.

There was no way he could survive this explosions, yeas he was an amazing kick ass fighter, but he wasn't Luffy. he should have at least get injured badly, but he wasn't. So it have to be her, there is no one else here.

She only nodded slightly, and he almost full down and look at her with wide eyes. well, she was something… Sanji try to push it back from his head, what or who is she wasn't his business and he promise to save her so that what he need to do. but something inside him nag him about her, it's there was something about it all deal. Sanji walk closer to her and do the next best thing, swoon around her.

"Ohh Ari my lovely saver, you so amazing and beautiful! I will do anything for you!"

But she ignore him, and after a while Sanji stop himself and stare at her for a moment then at what she was looking at, feeling something off.

"What's wrong Ari-chan?"

Ari look away from him, she stare at the big porridge in the room and then at him with weird look again. Now that he look at it again, he found a new tentacles to the creature, he seem to develop himself to be bigger with six tentacles more, great! like he wasn't ugly enough. The new tentacles look like big and sharp needle sting of the bee, only bigger. Sanji got chills just by looking at it, if the stupid Moss for brain was here, he could have cut them and Sanji could kill it easily, shit, he thinking about the moron again.

Sanji shake his head, the green idiot wasn't here, so he have to finish it by himself. There is no reason for him to be there too, that idiot swordsman can go fuck off somewhere. Sanji didn't need him around anyway, he only drives him insane and annoying him to no end not to mention how distracting this moron is. Like he needed to drink so much just to not think about what he should say and how to act when he was with him at the ship, and then he only regrets all of it anyway. He only be in his way, and Sanji didn't need that now.

Just then the girl spoke, still without making any eye contact with him. if he didn't know batter it could have look like she talking to herself.

"If those things touch you, you will die" Ari said with empty voice, what got Sanji attention but he didn't understand what she meant.

"Sorry Ari-chan, things?"

"things.."

she point her finger at one spot to clarify the word and Sanji move his eyes to the spot she was pointing noticing her meaning was to the needle tentacles that gross him out.

"ohh I see. thanks for the warning Ari-chan, as much as I'm happy you worried about me, I'm going to kick it ass! there is no need to worry. " he bowed his head to her and start to run towards the tentacles creature. great, now what he's going to do!?

If Ari-chan words were right, then he has to find a way to kill it without it touching him. well, it won't be easy but it wasn't impossible. he wasn't just a strong kick ass fighter, he was Sanji god damn it – the best chef and fighter from the straw hat crew. So he won't have a lot of problems at least that what he was hoping.

more of the weird statues he blow up show up around the creature again, great again?! don't they ever get tired?!. Sanji didn't stop his run toward them and use them to jump up and run on the tentacles fucker so fast that neither of them could do anything to stop him. Sanji know he taking a risk here, but with no risks there is no gain he know it the best.

Continued his run on the creature big body it felt like running on jelly, sticky, weird and just disgusting. Maybe he should make him more a desert then the main dish. but first to kick his sorry ass until it's stop moving. but before he could kick him the tentacles come his way from every possible direction trying to capture him but Sanji quickly run away and avoid them all and jump back to the floor. shit!

he needed to do something about this damn tentacles, before he could even come close enough to kick it's ass. and if he can't cut them - idiot swordsman isn't here, then he have to think of something else. Those things are in his way, so he waits for them to come at him and start to run faster in circle making them chase him and run in circles around the creature.

the result was satisfied to Sanji benefit what was good cause he wanted to cook this thing already for their captain and come back to the sunny! the tentacles got tied around each other. that was his chance and he took it with full speed running buck and jump on the creature body again. Prepare himself for the final and most strongest kick to blow him up that won't survive this for jump in the air and come to hit it, but was stop in mid air in the last moment it was so damn close!.

his body was held up by the fucking tentacles, damn it he should have kick them first! Sanji tried to get free from them, but before he mange to do it he felt a sharp pain in one of his lags. a scream come out from his mouth, it's not just hurt like a bitch it burn all his body. What this shithead did?! he look at his body, one of the needle tentacle that stab him in one of his lags come out from his lag and move away. and then he notice it, Sanji heart almost come out from his throat, he know what it was, he seen this sort of thing before. but he didn't want to believe they were humans too, humans just like him. shit shit! Ari warned him about this but he didn't it turn out to be this. the lag that was stab by the needle tentacle start to spread a weird liquid that look like a mirror, it was just like that thick layer those creatures he fight with had and the worse it was burning feeling in his body got worse, the room start to spin around and his lungs struggle to breath.

he tried to move his body, to shake off the burning feeling and the pain his body was feeling but it didn't work. Sanji glare at the tentacles creature with silence, even if he's going to die, he will kill it even if it's the last thing he ever do. but his body was numb and his lags felt heavy, like he couldn't feel them anymore. Sanji started to panic how could he not feel his lags?! it's like he didn't have feet or the whole lower part of his body from his waist, everything from there felt numb and…dead. he could still move his chest and hands, his head, his eyes. but his head and thoughts started to fade away…he tried to hold them on. Tried to come up with something he can still do there have to be something he can do but soon enough the heavy and numb feeling win in him.

it was like the feeling of really wanting to sleep very badly coming out to all his body but he didn't let himself close his eyes. No! he won't let him! if he fell asleep now then…it was all over. not just for him, but for Ari-chan too. his head started to fell, but he straight his head up again glaring directly at the thing that held his body again.

Now his body felt cold, too much cold. he was freezing, and he wanted something warm, like he got the flu. shit, what the hell was going on with his body?! what in this shitty needle?! he hope Chopper have some cure for this shit, cause it felt horrible!

he could hear the creature laugh, it was loud and annoying but it felt far away, so far away. he could hear it saying something to him, but he wasn't sure what it was nor does he cared. Sanji only curse him out load and felt his body flying away and crush on the floor. it hurt, but he still couldn't feel anything after his waist. it was frustrating and he struggle to keep his breathing at by. the freezing and cold feeling got stronger and the burning feeling come with it too. he wasn't sure what is happening to his body but he know he was stuck. his vision become clouded, and the blue pupil of the ocean disappeared from his eyes. Leaving up only two empty white hole's and with it his mind shut down.

the girl with the empty eyes come to the motionless blond man, and lean down on her knees to look at his face that lay on his back on the floor. she stare at him without a word and then bend over to kneel on her knees in sitting position. after a moment or two she sigh softly.

"I told you not to touch it and that you not strong enough." that was the only thing she said while she kept staring at him.

* * *

he was falling in complete darkness, he wasn't sure where he is but he didn't felt his body. it was light and odd kind of feeling like he didn't have any weight that hold him or any gravity.

then he stop falling, is this some kind of weird ass dream that you have when you sleeping or something? Sanji didn't know but he was sure it's not since he didn't have time for this shit! but before he could think of something more he was falling again crushing on something right into light open space.

when he look around again it was like the sea, everywhere was water and colors of the ocean and fish's. but there was something odd in this sea since he could breath in it with no problem and it was too open.

Sanji look around and could not find the surface of this sea and only sew the bottom of it. it was full of weird sea plants he never seen before, but then again he wasn't gone to the bottom of the sea before for that long. he was sure somehow that all of this was an illusion, he wasn't sure how he know this but he just know somehow. must be that asshole porridge playing tricks on him.

Well if he thinks he can trick him with these cheap illusions, he can go ahead and try. Sanji will find a way out of here and kick his sorry ass he just needs to find it. Easy enough to do and he took off with a flight.

he wasn't sure how he can fly in the deep water like this, it wasn't making any sense to him but oh well.

it felt kind of nice after awhile, he enjoy the nice temperature it wasn't hot or cold it was just perfect. he notice the weird shape of fish's swimming everywhere around him, some together with their pack and some alone. some of them he could recognize and some he didn't have any clue what kind of fish they are or where they come from.

he tried to reach the end of that sea or to some kind of land, but no matter how much he kept on going forward that sea or ocean never end. how can this be?! to any sea had an ending or least some kind of land in the way but he didn't find any land. then again, he wasn't sure how much time he was flying in this deep sea. but it seem to be endless so Sanji gave up and stop himself in place between the bottom and the above. his head move to watch what it is above him, maybe this work and he jump up to come out of the water but his hand and head was stop from doing so when he reach the surface. it felt like hard ceiling made of stone, why the hell this sea have a ceiling for fuck sake?! what kind of weird ass illusion that asshole trap him in?! A lame one that for sure but since he can't seem to gut out of it may as well enjoy it.

he kept on swimming, can he really call it swimming? at the that weird sea with the weird fish's, touching their tale and stroke them from time to time. and they brushed his body and face in their way. if he wasn't in the middle of a fight here with a girl to save, he was sure he was gladly stay here for a while more. it felt so nice and free, but he know batter and he needed to get out of this weird illusion and fast.

something that really made him wonder is why there is no one else there, not even cute girls or his crew mate. if the stupid creature wanted to make him stay here then he failed miserably. Sanji love the ocean and the sea, but he won't stay there if no one was there to share it with him. that just how Sanji was, he liked people around him. Especially his Nakama that were the most important to him nice try asshole!

he fly on his back like he was floating on air instead of water to look at the surface that was close to him but shine with colors. the fish's around tickle his skin and it felt so good to be there. he felt at peace but the same time he start to worry how he's going to get out or is he really all alone there?

still it felt good to finally lay down and float like that, watching all the fish's moving around and all the colors and sounds. it really felt good to be there.

**TBC**


End file.
